


Shine

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [48]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Truthfully, all Mithian has ever desired is love — a true, faultless romance that held her heart. Somehow, she found it with them.





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit I haven't been in this fandom for a while so idk how they treat femslash anymore, but this is such a good ot3! C'mon! This fandom will always need more femslash and thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment/thought if you got a second! :)

 

048\. Shine

*

Mithian and Elena take away the credit card from Vivian for the weekend, because there's no way they are getting these rubbish, weirdly angled chairs just because of the expensive price tag.

She loves her girls, honestly. Elena works at a boring, tiny office and brings home a new knitted hat every other day — a mustard yellow one with black and white, funny eyes and shoves them on Vivian's head, giggling at her outwardly irritated look. Vivian doesn't work at all — not just yet.

Elena talks with her mouth full during dinner. While Mithian's not a fan of it, she has to admit she plays with her own food occasionally, building mashed potato mountains on her plate.

Vivian scoffs, complaining she was raised with _manners_ before participating in a full-on food fight.

Mithian can do her taxes like an adult, and Elena tries to help — she usually buggers it up. Vivian is offended by having to _pay_ anyone needlessly.

Despite it being a rather hopeless task, Vivian attempts to make Elena more refined. She teaches her about makeup primer, and the differences between salad forks and oyster forks, and to remember to use _deodorant_ every morning.

(Only the last one sticks.)

Elena is too carefree and independent and Vivian turns out to respect her for it, _seduced_ by it.

Vivian's father becomes horrified to learn his daughter is living and sleeping with two other women in a cramped, warmly-decorated flat, and has no intentions of returning home and marrying.

She's learned to _love_ herself and drop the prissy, distrusting act — constructed to block herself and other people out who could judge or hurt Vivian.

Mithian's so very _proud_ of her.

Elena doesn't change by much after moving out of her father's house, but does learn to fold her clothes and to waltz in her socks and garden with her bare, dirtied hands, whistling cheerfully.

Truthfully, all Mithian has ever desired is _love_ — a true, faultless romance that held her heart.

Somehow, she found it with _them_.

That's perfectly acceptable enough for her.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
